Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet
Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet is a fan game made by Neocraftz1553 for the Nintendo Switch. Additions new to the series include three new Pikmin types, unique leader abilities, changing seasons, and a weather/temperature mechanic. Chronologically, it takes place sometime after Pikmin 3. Plot Coming soon... Gameplay and Mechanics ??? Coming soon... Seasons Seasons in Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet change after some time. The season each area starts with, meaning the season each area has on day 1, is listed on its page. After 30 days, each area's season rotates, in order, from Winter, to Spring, to Summer, to Fall, and back again to Winter. Different seasons attract different weather conditions and enemies, giving each area 4 unique looks. Area geometry is affected by seasons, blocking and opening new shortcuts and areas with each passing season. Temperature Temperature in areas fluctuates depending on the time of day, the current weather condition, the season and the area. For example, a sunny day in the Abandoned Oasis will have a temperature high enough to kill Pikmin after a while, however, a sunny day in the Glacial Bay will have a temperature low enough to freeze Pikmin. Camera Coming soon... Leader strengths *Captain Olimar *Alph *Sagittarius Areas Serene Terrace A calm meadow with plenty of open spaces, a cave, and a beach. The starting season of this area is Spring. Thicketed Cove A large cave-like area with a lot of unique vegetation, a small lake, and plenty of fire elements scattered around. The starting season of this area is Spring. Abandoned Oasis A big open ended desert area that introduces the player to temperature hazards. The starting season of this area is Summer. Stagnant Sea An ocean-like area with an large open water section and a more maze-like ground section. The starting season of this area is Summer. Glacial Bay A cold area with open snow areas, caves with fire and electrical elements, and landmasses split apart by rivers and ice flows. The starting season of this area is Winter. Verdant Woods A lush green jungle area with tight corridors separating both large and small areas. The starting season of this area is Summer. Giant's Workshop A mechanical factory area with focus on verticality and puzzles. Many electrical and poison hazards are located here. This area does not have seasons. Pikmin types *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Red Pikmin|'Red Pikmin']] - Resistant to fire and intense heat, slightly higher attack damage than average. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Yellow Pikmin|'Yellow Pikmin']] - Resistant and conductive to electricity and can be thrown higher than other Pikmin. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Blue Pikmin|'Blue Pikmin']] - Amphibious and can save drowning Pikmin. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/White Pikmin|'White Pikmin']] - Small and fast, resistant to toxins. Weaker than most other Pikmin. Can see buried things underground. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Purple Pikmin|'Purple Pikmin']] - Big and slow, high attack damage, slow attack speed, resistant to intimidation. Has a carrying strength of 10. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Cyan Pikmin|'Cyan Pikmin']] - A bit smaller than your average Pikmin, these Pikmin are resistant to frost and extreme cold. They are the only type of Pikmin to be able to wield endothermic bomb rocks. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Green Pikmin|'Green Pikmin']] - Resistant to acids, oils, and tar. Slightly higher attack damage than average, more likely to make enemies shake them off due to their irritating stem. *[[Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet/Mushroom Pikmin|'Mushroom Pikmin']] - Lights up a small area around them and are resistant to spores. Piklopedia Piklopedia 1AAA